The Elephant Love Medley
by superkatie12321
Summary: [COMPLETE] One-shot song-fic, based on the Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge. Can Ginny get Draco to see just how important love is?


A/N: I had an idea and here it is! It won't be very long and it'll be finished by the time you get to the bottom! But read anyways!

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco or Ginny, they belong to JKR and Warner Bros. Neither do I own The Elephant Love Medley, that belongs to Baz Lurman (might not be spelt right)

"I don't get this love that you talk about! This love that you share with your family and supposedly with Potter. Why is there any need for love?" Draco said angrily to the red head who'd been pestering him for the last half hour. It was normal for him to be pestered by a Weasley, but it wasn't usually this Weasley! The weasel that was often found shouting abuse at him was tall and gangly with way, way too many freckles for his own good.

"You live in a world without love? How awful! Love is like oxygen! Love is a many splendoured thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!" Ginny persisted. Everyone needed love!

"What?" asked Draco, he was getting extremely irritated with the girl.

"All you need is love," Ginny said once more, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Oh please! Don't start that again!" Draco moaned, he'd already heard enough of this rubbish for one day. She'd been following him about since lunchtime and all he wanted was to be alone.

"ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!" Ginny shouted, trying to drum it into his stupid head.

"Oh, love is just a game! A very fun game at that!" Draco said, trying to back himself up, it wasn't really a very strong argument, but he would try all the same.

"I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me" Ginny said, laughing at the sheer hysteria of the thought of her and Draco, even though secretly she quite liked the idea. She tried to hide her feelings all the same.

"The only way of lovin' me baby is to pay a lovely fee!" Draco said back, sneering.

"Just one night, just one night!" Ginny said, getting down on her knees and begging, still in fits of giggles.

"There's no way Weasley, cos you can't pay!" said Draco walking away from her.

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!" Ginny got up and followed him, still laughing insanely.

"You're crazy weasel, I won't give into you!" Draco said, leaving the room.

"DON'T!" Ginny screamed and he came back. "LEAVE ME THIS WAY!" she giggled. "I can't survive without you're sweet love, oh please, don't leave me this way!" she fell about on the floor at this one, but Draco got serious.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs," Draco sighed, walking towards the window in the astronomy tower.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so, no," Ginny mused.

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs," Draco said, giving Ginny the evils.

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know? Coz here I go, again!" Ginny said half-angry and half-confused. She rushed over to the window and stood on the ledge, which was pretty high. Any normal person would have been petrified of being so high up. "LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG!" she shouted to the school grounds. Several people looked up, including Pansy Parkinson.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU STUPID WEASEL!" Pansy shouted up and then asked her 'friends' whom Ginny was up there with. They didn't know, but they did have a rough idea, they had noticed who wasn't in their group today.

"WHERE EAGLES FLY, ON A MOUTAIN HIGH!" Ginny shouted back.

"Stupid muggle-lover!" Pansy muttered.

"Love makes us act like we are fools, you are a prime example, it makes us throw our lives away for one happy day," Draco said, still urging her to come down but not wanting to be seen by the people below. He dodged the window and dragged her down.

"We could be heroes, just for one day," Ginny suggested, staring him straight in the eyes.

Draco thought about it for a while, before shaking the idea out of his head. "You, you would be mean!"

"No, I won't!" Ginny laughed.

"And I, I'd drink all the time!" Draco protested, leaving the room, but shutting the door when he saw the crowds that had gathered outside. It was all because of Ginny's stupid antics, he scowled and stood keeping the door closed with his back.

"We should be lovers!" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow at why he was blocking the exit.

"We can't do that! What would you're brother and, and Pansy say?" Draco said, still blocking the way, nodding to the door when he mentioned other people and trying to be quiet.

"Who cares! We should be lovers, and that's a fact!" Ginny said, pushing him out of the way and looking out of the door. Needless to say, she quickly shut it again.

"Though nothing will keep us together?" Draco asked from behind Ginny.

Ginny's eyes lit up; "We can still try just for one day! We can be heroes, forever and ever!"

"We can be heroes forever and ever!" Draco nodded in reply; he was warming to Ginny's stupid ideas, and fast.

"We can be heroes just because I will always love you!" Ginny said, she'd liked Draco for ages but was always too frightened to say anything.

"I will always love you!" Draco nodded once more in reply, he really liked the little weasel, and she was so different to the cheap tarts he usually dated, who only wanted him for his father's wealth. If they wanted his father's wealth then why didn't they date his father?

Ginny grinned, stared into Draco's eyes and held his hand as the crowds rushed through the door and gasped at the sight in front of them. Draco looked scared, for his reputation's sake but Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly whilst she whispered:

"How wonderful life is, now that you're in my world."

THE END!

A/N: a little cheesy it may be, but please review all the same!


End file.
